


Un-Graceful Conversation

by PiningforPines



Series: Graceful Conversation Series [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Comedy, Friendship, Gay Panic, Gossip, Homoromantic, Hyrule is still a sweetie, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Pray for these boys, Short & Sweet, They're all so silly and sweet, Twilight is clueless, Wild is having a, acesexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:07:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiningforPines/pseuds/PiningforPines
Summary: Wild seems like he's in trouble. Twilight accidentally gets sucked into this mess.A sweet, sort-of epilogue to my first fic, "Graceful Conversation."
Relationships: Link & Prince Sidon, Link/Prince Sidon, sidlink
Series: Graceful Conversation Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127942
Comments: 10
Kudos: 104





	Un-Graceful Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> You all showed overwhelming kindness towards the first fic I ever posted! This is kind of a little epilogue as a thank you. I hope you all like it and that it puts smiles on your faces <3
> 
> Here's [Part 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28543617).

The thing about Wild is that he could be, well, _wild_.

His personality often swung between extremes, like a pendulum swinging between two points. At times, he was peppy and boisterous and made _terrible_ jokes that they all appreciated; it easily made him the most talkative of them all, since it was in most of their natures to stay quiet. Other times, he barely spoke at all, silent and a bit stoic, simply signing the few thoughts he wanted to share. Often, Twilight didn't know which Wild he would wake up to: the chatty, excitable one, or the quiet, somber one. Not that he preferred one over the other; he just fretted, sometimes, that either mood was covering something up that Wild didn't want them to worry about. Whatever the case, he'd gotten used to his friend's mood swings, and his odd patterns of speech.

But when Twilight picked up the sound of Wild’s voice, as he approached the nearby stream to bathe, it sounded just _slightly_ off. Wild was speaking too quickly, barely taking pauses to breath. Twilight followed his voice, worry increasing. Wild _never_ sounded like that—it was as if the words were exploding out of him, rushing forward, tripping over themselves to be heard. It sounded almost _desperate_. Twilight finally got close enough to make out the meaning:

“—and he looked at me like _that_ , you know, with that _smile_ , and Farore damn it all, you know I can't say no him, not when he's looking down all big and strong with those puppy-eyes and _smiling_ —”

Twilight paused in his advance. The _fuck_ was his protege talking about?

“So what did you do?”

That was Hyrule, sounding chipper. Twilight relaxed a little: Hyrule would never make light of a serious situation, so things must be fine.

“I said _yes_ , obviously!”

“You _what_?!”

Hyrule shrieked in delight, the sound breaking into a peal of laughter. He heard splashing water and Wild scoffing.

“I told you, when it’s him, I can't say no!”

“Are you telling me you spent the whole day _shirtless_?!" Hyrule sputtered between laughs, and, for the first time, it occurred to Twilight that maybe he shouldn't be listening to this.

“It's tradition! Zoras don't wear clothes anyway, the sashes are just ceremonial! Honestly, Sidon said it was an honor to wear it!”

"And it didn't bother you that you were _half-naked_ for the whole event? _No one_ commented on it?!"

“No, they were all fine with it! I mean, some of the female Zoras giggled a bit—but it was just the gossipy ones!” Wild insisted when Hyrule let out an involuntary snort. “They could've been laughing at anything!”

“Oh, Goddesses!” Hyrule was still laughing. “Kid, listen…” (‘Kid’? Since when did Hyrule call Wild ‘kid’? Weren't they just a couple years apart?) “... Did you ever stop to think that maybe he just wanted to see you shirtless?”

In the beat of silence that followed, Twilight could perfectly imagine the gears turning in Wild's head.

“Wha-? _No_! Sidon wouldn't do that! That's so—he's a _prince_ , he's _dignified_ , he _wouldn't_ stoop to something like- like _that_!”

A _prince_? A _Zora_ prince? Interested in _Wild_? Twilight was becoming more intrigued with each passing moment. He stepped closer still, unsure if he should pretend he hadn't heard, or turn back, or what.

“You know that story you told me about your missing arrows?”

“Yeah?”

“And how he hid them from you to make sure you'd stay behind and get some rest?”

“Ye- That's completely different!”

“Sounds pretty similar to me.”

“ _No_ , that was sweet, and compassionate, and clever—not- not- not _lewd_ , this was a _formal celebration_ , he wouldn't— _would you stop laughing at_ — _!_ ”

A twig snapped beneath Twilight's foot.

He cringed, knowing full-well he'd been caught in the act. Two twin splashes came from the river bank, and when he poked his head out from behind a tree, he saw both Wild and Hyrule in the water but poised for combat, weapons swiped off the shore. They were both undressed but for their undergarments, and covered in soap suds. A comb was stuck in Wild's long, dripping hair. Despite the peaceful, domestic scene around them, there were wary, intense looks on their faces. It was an interesting sight to behold.

Twilight gave them a nervous wave, still grinning from his own silent laughter from the overheard conversation. "Hi."

A moment of stunned silence, and then Wild practically wilted, his pointed ears turning a bright, cherry red.

"How much did you hear?!" he demanded, pointing a chipped sword at Twilight accusingly. Hyrule dropped his sword back on the riverbank, sinking down so his face was halfway submerged, hiding his mischievous smile.

Twilight held his hands up in surrender, though Wild was nowhere near him, and tried to look as apologetic as possible.

"Well…" He hesitated for a moment. "That you accidentally stripped for a Zora Prince?"

Wild jerked back, dropping the old sword, which instantly disappeared from view under the water.

"Shit!" Both Hyrule and Twilight laughed as Wild panickedly searched for the sword in the rushing stream, and (apparently deciding it wasn't worth it) sunk down into the water with a groan, covering his face.

So maybe Wild _was_ indeed panicking, Twilight decided, but at least it was the best kind of panic they could ask for—so, tittering, he joined the cutesy conversation with a content smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I've, um, started a Twitter account for posting fanart, and I just added a LU appreciation comic... Would you care to check it out? ^^' I'm not good at this social media stuff.


End file.
